Project Abstract This early- to mid-career scientist development award (K02) will provide protected training and research time for the candidate, Molly Magill, LICSW, PhD. Dr. Magill is a researcher specializing in the study of processes, ingredients, and mechanisms of behavioral interventions for addictive disorders, and particularly alcohol use disorder (AUD). The goal of the K02 award is to transition the candidate to a mid-career focus on implementation science. Specifically, the candidate will develop a common factors practice model, Best Practices in Core Principles of Behavior Change, for subsequent dissemination to the frontline practice community. To date, Dr. Magill?s research has focused on secondary analyses of clinical trial data, leading to the identification of key processes involved in participant behavior change. The K02 will facilitate a transitional period where this knowledge can be applied to a trainable and actionable clinical practice model. Initial work in the K02 research trajectory will target social work higher education; a field Dr. Magill has been involved in for over 15 years. Foundation content in the practice model will include state-of-the-art research findings on mechanisms of behavior change (MOBC) in AUD and in the Science of Behavior Change (SOBC), more broadly. The practice model will additionally draw from the fields of education, coaching, and mental health. Protected time afforded by the K02 will facilitate a transitional period for training in: 1) Implementation Science, 2) Common Factors of Behavior Change, 3) Curriculum Design, and 4) Research Ethics. Key output from the project include: a) training of the candidate, b) the Best Practices in Core Principles of Behavior Change Model, c) a training and implementation protocol for social work education, and d) a series of manuscripts, presentations, and grant proposal submissions representative of the candidate?s K02 transition. The long term aims of this research and career trajectory are to utilize ongoing findings in secondary and primary research on MOBC to inform a behavior change principles approach to training future and practicing community providers.